Test of Courage and Faith
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Ray encounters a girl from his past. Denise gets jealous and worries if this past girl will try to steal Ray from her. What's do you think will happen? Ray/OC sequel to Ghostbusters: Hunt for the Boogeyman
1. An Invite

_Welcome to my new fic! This story will be based of the episode Look Homeward Ray. What will happen when Ray catches up with an old flame? Find out!_

* * *

Denise helped Ray pack his things for their trip out of town. Ray had been invited to his hometown to take part in an annual parade. Because of all his success, he had been named grand marshal.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Ray asked. "It won't be anything great. Just a little get-together with some childhood friends."

"Honey, I wouldn't miss this for the world", Denise said. "It's not every day you get to be grand marshal of a town parade. Besides, I want to meet your old friends. Maybe they can tell me some embarrassing stories about you."

Ray blushed as he shut his suitcase. He would be embarrassed for sure, but he still loved Denise.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just about", she answered, zipping up her bag. "Can we stop at the pharmacy first? I need something to settle my stomach."

"Everything okay?"

"Just an upset stomach. Nothing to worry about."

Denise looked away as she picked up her bag. She had been feeling nauseous for the past few days but hadn't told Ray why yet. If she did, he would freak out to no end. She wanted to wait until she found out why. Ray and Denise picked up their bags and headed to the train station.

* * *

"You sure you got everything you need?" Ray asked as they walked toward the train.

"I'm sure", Denise answered. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"I think so."

Just as they reached one of the doors to the train, they heard voices yelling through the station.

"Hold the train! There's a…lobster on the track!"

They turned to see the Ghostbusters running toward them with things in their hands.

"Ray, Denise, not so fast!" Peter said.

"We forgot a few things", Winston said holding up the items they were carrying.

"A small sample of articles", Egon said giving Ray a pile of books.

"A few scrapbooks", Winston said adding more books to the pile.

"And film of super Stantz in action", Peter said putting a can of film on top.

"Now you'll really impress the folks back home."

"It's nothing really", Ray said straining under all the weight. "Just a little celebration."

"Mr. Modest", Peter smiled. "It isn't every yahoo who gets to be grand marshal in the Winged Puma parade."

"Once every 10 years to celebrate the fact that nobody's seen the monster for hundreds of years", Egon added.

"Is that a crazy local legend or what?" Peter teased, ruffling Ray's hair.

"I'm excited to go", Denise said. "This is the first time I've ever been to Morrisville."

"Got to admit, the invite's a real surprise", Ray smiled. "When I left Morrisville, nobody thought I'd amount to anything."

"Look how wrong they were", Denise said taking some of the weight off his hands. "You got a successful career, you're making a lot of money, and you have a wife who loves you."

Everyone in the station screamed as they ran away from the entrance. The Ghostbusters looked to see what was happening then frowned to see it was just Slimer flying toward them.

"Raymond!" he called out. "Denise!"

"Slimer never learns", Peter sighed.

Slimer smiled as he panted. He held up a Stay-Puft Marshmallow man doll and put it on top of the pile.

"Thanks, Slimer", Ray said giving an awkward smile. "That's just what I needed…more public humiliation."

"That is so sweet, Slimer", Denise smiled. "Thank you."

Slimer smiled feeling good about himself.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

"Well, bye guys", Ray said getting on the train.

Slimer began crying. He was going to miss Ray and Denise.

"Don't cry, Slimer", Denise said. "Morrisville's only 30 miles away. Ray and I will be back in a couple of days."

She pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped off Slimer's cheek. He blushed red as she lightly pecked his cheek.

"Bye-bye, Ray!" he said waving.

Ray and Denise opened the window in their compartment and waved as the train pulled away.

"Bye, all! See you!"

"We'll call you when we get there!"

"Ray!" Slimer cried as he followed them. "Ray! Bye, Ray!"

"Goodbye!" Ray waved.

"Goodbye!"

"Slimer, goodbye already."

"Slimer, watch where you're going!" Denise said as she and Ray pulled their heads back inside.

Everyone watched as Slimer flew right into the wall sliding down to the floor. He shook it off and continued waving.

"Bye, Ray!"


	2. Elaine

Ray and Denise walked through the decorated town. There were game booths and ticket booths set up around town for the parade. Denise smiled as she looked around. The town was so cute. It was a small farm town with a small population.

"Feels so good to be back", Ray said as he took a deep breathe of the fresh air.

"I can see why you like this place", Denise said. "No tall buildings, no heavy traffic, fresh non-polluted air. This place is great."

The mayor stood on a stage set up in the middle of the town. He waved to them, inviting them up on the stage.

"How's your stomach?" Ray asked Denise. Are you feeling alright enough to join me?"

"Of course", she answered.

He took her hand and walked to the stage where the mayor made a welcome announcement.

"Fellow citizens, today's party…"

The mayor noticed nobody was listening. Everyone stood chatting, not paying any attention to what he had to say.

"I say today's party—quiet! Today's party and tomorrow's parade is Morrisville's way of saying we will never forget the name…Roy Stantz."

Everyone cheered, not knowing or caring that they got Ray's name wrong.

"That's Ray", he whispered to the mayor. "Ray!"

"What's that?" the mayor asked.

"Ray? Ray, over here!"

Everyone looked to see a young woman pushing her way to the front of the crowd. She wore a low cut shirt and a short blue skirt. Ray smiled as he looked at her excited.

"Elaine?" he said with a big smile with his eyes wide.

"You know her?" Denise asked.

"This is so exciting, Ray", Elaine said as she joined them on the stage. I followed all your adventures on the news."

"Elaine!" Ray said ignoring what she said. "Elaine Furmon!"

"You used to have a crush on her, didn't you, boy?" the mayor's aid asked.

Denise crossed her arms feeling a twinge of jealousy. Ray was completely oblivious as he blushed while looking at Elaine. She smiled as she looked at Denise.

"Who are you?" she asked. "A friend of his?"

"I'm his wife", Denise said. "Denise Stantz, pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, Ray!" a man yelled as he ran to the stage. "Ray, old buddy! Remember me? Alan Bobbish?"

He slapped Ray hard over the back laughing. Denise looked at him not knowing what to think. He was tall with curly red hair and a long face.

"Everyone always said you'd turn out to be a bum and I'd make it big! Now I own a two-bit shoe store and you're a hero."

"Shoes have their place too, Al", Ray shrugged.

"Yeah, on the feet!" Alan laughed.

"So is this another friend of yours, honey?" Denise asked. "You sure do have some strange friends."

"Hey, remember the old Powell mansion that used to scare the pants off us as kids?" Alan asked. "Well, Elaine's inherited it!"

"I can't sell it or rent it", Elaine shrugged. "Folks say it's haunted."

"You just said the magic word!" Ray excitedly said. "Time to give you folks a demonstration. On the house!"

He opened his suitcase and pulled up his proton pack while Elaine cheered. Denise glared at her feeling jealous.

"You're showing off for her, aren't you?" she asked Ray.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "She's just a childhood friend of mine in need of some help."


	3. Public Humilation

Denise followed along the whole town as they went to see Ray in action. She crossed her arms and glared as Elaine continued to make small talk with Ray. He continued smiling at Elaine completely oblivious of Denise behind them. Everyone stopped as Ray stood in front of the supposed haunted house.

"Are you sure this is safe?" the mayor asked.

"Not to worry", Denise said. "I've seen Ray in action dozens of times. Everything's fine."

Ray looked at the PKE meter reading what it had to say about the ghosts inside it.

"Class 2 mini rates", he murmured. "Regular scaredy spooks. Crowd right in, nothing to be afraid of!"

The whole town pushed past Denise as they rushed toward the house. She looked at Ray confused as she approached him.

"Why do you want to show off for the whole town?" she asked.

"Just giving them what they want", Ray answered.

"No, you're not. Ray, you know as well as I do it's not safe to have that many people around when you do a job. Someone's liable to get hurt."

"Don't worry", he smiled walking to the house. "I got this covered."

"I hope you do", Denise said as Ray stood in front of the house.

"Alright, I'm giving you till the count of three to come out!" Ray yelled to the ghosts inside. "One…two…"

Right before he said three, two ghosts the size of giants came through the front door. The ghosts flew toward Ray, knocking him into the crowd as they flew away from the house and into the town. Everyone screamed as they watched them destroy all the decorations for their celebration.

"Ray!" Elaine said running toward him.

"Stand back, Elaine", he said toward her.

"Ray, wait", Denise said. "Be careful."

She leaned in to kiss him. She wanted to show Elaine Ray was hers, but instead she fell over as he pulled away unexpectedly.

"Not now, Denise", he said walking toward the ghosts.

Denise just sat on the ground feeling embarrassed as she watched him work.

"Hold it!" Ray said pointing his proton blaster to the ghosts. "Think you guys are on a roll? Well, your luck's just run out!"

He fired his blaster at the ghosts, but to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. One of the ghosts reached out to Ray, grabbing him and lifting him into the air.

"Maybe not."

The ghost stuffed him in a barrel before blowing him out like a spitball into a garbage can. They laughed as they flew back to the abandoned house.

"Ray!" Denise said running to him. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Is this the usual procedure?" the mayor's aid smugly said as the whole town gathered around them.

"Some hero!" a kid said.

"What a mess!" the mayor said looking around.

"I suspect the failure of the proton pack", Ray said. "I'll have it up and working within an hour."

"And what about my town?" the mayor asked. "Those ghosts stayed in that house until you came and got them mad! We've spent every dime in the treasury for the parade! We don't have the money to repair things!"

"Hey, don't go blaming this on Ray!" Denise said. "You don't know the nature of ghosts. They can get very hostile."

"Excuse me there."

Everyone turned to see Alan walking up to them. Denise frowned. Where was he during all this commotion?"

"I'd be happy to pay for the repairs in the interest of good citizenship", he said.

"You're the real hero, Al", the mayor smiled. "The parade just got itself a new grand marshal."

"That pompous…" Denise growled.

"Guess this one doesn't go in the scrapbook", Denise said looking at Ray.

"Some hero", he mumbled hiding his head back in the trashcan.


	4. The Return Home

Denise sighed as she and Ray returned to the city. Ray lost all cheer after today's embarrassment. He was really depressed and felt like a failure. Ray hadn't spoken a word since they left Morrisville. They climbed up the stairs to the firehouse.

"Hey, hometown hero!" Winston smiled. "Back so soon?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Ray said going into the bedroom.

"Oh, sweetie", Denise said. "Don't be so hard on yourself. So it was just one job that went bad. It could've happened to anyone. When was the last time any of the Ghostbusters took on 2 ghosts alone, without any of the other members?"

"Well…never", he answered. "But this was really my time to shine. I was going to take the whole town by storm and prove them wrong. They said I'd be nothing but a failure. I guess they were right."

"Hey, you are not a failure. Do you know anyone from that dinky little town that makes the news? Do you know anyone that makes as much money as you do? Ray, you're far from being a failure."

Denise gently kissed his cheek trying to cheer him up. Ray sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. He needed her comfort. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his in a full kiss.

"Why don't you go down to the lab with the rest of the guys?" Denise suggested. "See what's wrong with your proton blaster. I need to get some stuff done for work."

"Alright", Ray sighed. "Just come to the lab if you need anything."

Denise pecked his lips once more before he pulled away and headed downstairs. She opened her suitcase and pulled out the little brown paper bag she had gotten at the pharmacy. She took the paper bag and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Ray blasted a cardboard cutout as he and the rest of the Ghostbusters tried to figure out what was wrong with the proton blaster.

"There's nothing odd in these readings, Ray", Egon said observing.

"The equipment works perfectly", Ray said. "I don't get it."

"Oh, don't let it frazzle you, Ray", Janine said patting his shoulder.

"Everyone has a bad day now and then", Winston said.

"Sure", Peter smiled. "So you made a chump of yourself in front of the entire town. No sweat."

"You're not helping, Peter", Denise said crossing her arms as she came into the lab.

"Peter's right", Ray said looking down. "Maybe I should just forget it. I mean it'd be sheer stupidity to go back and try to prove something."

"Five bucks says he goes back", Peter whispered.

"You're on", Winston answered.

"Ray, you don't have to go back", Denise said. "You never should've gone back in the first place. No one appreciated you. Why should you go back?"

Ray sighed as he turned away.

"I need some time to think."


	5. Return to Morrisville

Denise sighed as sat in the bathroom alone.

"This is what I was afraid of", she mumbled. "Ray is going to freak so bad."

She stood up and went into the bedroom where she saw Ray sitting on the bed. He was still moping, feeling sorry for himself.

"Ray?"

He looked up as Denise took a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" Denise asked. "You and I need to talk."

"Denise, I'm fine", Ray said shrugging her off. "So I had a bad day. There's nothing to talk about."

"It's not that", she said. "This is something more important than that stupid town."

"Stupid?" he said. "That place is not stupid. That town was my home. It's where I grew up. I love that place."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But, Ray we really do need to talk in private. This is very important. Do you want to go home?"

"Maybe later. You can go home if you want to. I need some time to clear my head."

Denise nodded and kissed him.

"Don't be out too late."

Ray nodded as he headed downstairs.

"I'll be home later. I love you."

"I love you too, Ray."

She sighed as she watched him go. He may avoid her all he wanted but they were going to have to sit down and talk sometime.

* * *

Ray sighed as he sat on a train heading to Morrisville. He didn't care what anyone said. He wanted to go back and prove to the town he was not a failure. He had to fix the mess he got himself into. Ray stepped off the train and walked to the mansion. It looked a lot scarier at night than it did during the day.

"This is sheer stupidity", he said to himself. "Got to be calm. Got to be calm. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Who's there?" a voice said.

Ray yelled in surprised and jumped onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree, hiding in fear. He turned to see it was just Elaine running toward him with a flashlight.

"Mr. Stantz, I presume", she laughed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uh, yeah", he said embarrassed. "Find a ladder."

Elaine giggled as she looked at Ray.

"You haven't changed at all after all these years, have you?" she asked. "I always found it cute when you proved to be more scared than brave."

"Cute?" Ray asked as he began to blush.

She continued giggling as she left to get a ladder. He continued to blush as he watched her walking away.


	6. I Quit

It was getting late. Peter and Winston were sound asleep until Egon opened the door and turned on the light.

"Get up", he said. "I think we got a problem."

"Well, wake me when you're sure", Peter mumbled as he covered his head with his blanket.

"I am positive something's wrong", Denise frowned as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Winston asked. "Shouldn't you be at home with Ray?"

"Ray left a note", Egon said. "He's going back for a showdown."

"Winston, you owe me five bucks", Peter yawned.

"This is no time for jokes!" Denise said. "I know what he's doing. He's going back to show off for that stupid Elaine!"

"Who's Elaine?" he asked.

"Ray's old crush. I get why he's doing this. He knew he had no chance with her before. Now that he's famous and has her attention, she'll take him from me!"

"Someone's jealous."

"Stuff it, Peter", she frowned. "Let's just get to Morrisville before Ray does anything stupid."

* * *

After helping Ray out of the tree, Elaine accompanied him to the abandoned mansion. She followed him up the porch steps shining the way for him with a flashlight.

"I'm sure things will work out for you this time, Ray", she said.

Ray stopped at the front door and knocked loudly.

"Anybody home?" he asked.

Ray turned away as they heard a loud roar from inside the house.

"Well, so much for that!" he quickly said.

Elaine looked at him unimpressed. He nervously chuckled as he turned back to the door.

"Just kidding."

He opened the door and stepped inside, into the dark leaving Elaine outside. The minute Ray stepped inside, he was greeted with deep, eerie laughter. He looked to see two ghosts laughing.

"Game over, boys!" Ray said pulling out his proton blaster. "The Ghostbusters never lose!"

He pressed the button and blasted the two ghosts. Just like before, nothing happened.

"But I might consider a draw", Ray said with his voice quivering.

Both ghosts flew toward him, attacking as they did earlier in town.

* * *

Denise glared as she and the Ghostbusters arrived in Morrisville. They drove out of the town to the abandoned mansion seeing Elaine outside. Elaine frowned in fear as they stopped the car. She knew they were here to help Ray.

"He's inside! Hurry!"

"You let him do this alone?" Denise frowned. "You saw how powerful those ghosts were. You know he needs help!"

"I'm sorry", Elaine said. "I didn't know what to do."

Both women gasped as they heard a crash come from the mansion. Peter opened the door and looked inside.

"It's not a pretty picture", he said.

"Ray!" Denise said running inside.

Everyone ran inside to see nothing but two weak ghosts who looked nothing like the ones they saw today in town. Ray, however, was trapped in a wall. Before Denise could do anything, Elaine brushed past her.

"Ray, are you alright?" Elaine said running to him.

Denise held back from growling in anger as Ray gave a shy smile.

"Uh, do I look alright?" he answered shyly. "Careful, guys. They're huge!"

"A couple of sheets ready for the wash", Peter said looking at the ghosts.

"But, they're tiny", Winston said. "I don't get it."

The Ghostbusters walked toward the two ghosts.

"It's no use", Ray said. "The proton blasters won't work."

"We'll see about that", Peter said as he tossed the trap beneath the ghosts.

"Can't you take a joke?" the ghosts asked nervously?"

"No", Winston answered.

All three of them blasted at the ghosts. This time, the beams had effect and pulled the ghosts into the trap.

"One house ready for new occupants", Peter smiled, picking up the trap.

"Once I clean it up, of course", Elaine chuckled.

"Well, Egon there's two we'll never see again."

"Make that three", Ray said.

"What?" Denise said. "Ray, what are you talking about?"

"The equipment's not defective", he said. "I am."

"Can this guy admit his faults?" Peter said teasingly. "I ask you."

"Ray", Denise said. "You don't have to go this far just because you had one bad job."

He held her in his arms and sighed.

"I...I can't endanger you and the guys anymore. That's why…that's why I quit!"

Ray turned and ran out the door with tears in his eyes.

"Ray!" Peter called. "Say it isn't so!"


	7. Ray's New Job

Ray kept his eyes to the ground as he walked away from the mansion with everyone following him.

"Ray!" Denise called. "Ray, please wait!"

"Ray, you can't quit!" Winston said.

"You'll lose your pension benefits", Egon said.

"And we won't be able to sing barbershop quartet anymore!" Peter added.

"We never did", Ray sulked.

"True, but we could've."

"The pension benefits and barbershop quartet aren't important right now", Denise said. "Ray you can't quit. You know why?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't quit", Ray said. "Give me one good reason."

Before she could say a thing, Alan came running up the road in a jogging suit. He approached them with a smug smile on his face. Denise narrowed her eyes. What was he doing here this early in the morning? Who would in their right mind come to this house if they knew it was haunted?

"I couldn't help overhearing, Ray", he said. "Look, if you're serious, I got a job for you."

Alan jogged off. Denise crossed her arms.

"I don't trust him", she said.

"You can't work for a guy who dresses like that", Winston said.

"What choice do I have?" Ray asked.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone gathered at Alan Favish's Shoe Store. Egon was tinkering with the PKE meter while everyone looked around.

"Oh my god", Denise said as Ray stepped outside in his new uniform. "Ray, that's embarrassing! Look at you!"

Ray stood in a pink bunny costume complete with pink ears and a white fluffy tail. Alan gave his smug smile as he poked Ray in the chest telling him what he had to do.

"Forget who you were when you walked through that door. From now on, you're Hoppy the Boot Bunny."

"Can't I just wear the ears?" Ray asked.

"That look doesn't do a thing for you", Peter said.

"Lock up later, Stantz!" Alan said tossing the keys to the store. "I'm going to the parade!"

He laughed his way out of the door. Denise glared as her hands folded into fists.

"Why I oughta", she growled. "That rat."

"That guy gives shoes a bad name", Peter agreed.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Ray?" Winston asked.

"Like bring lettuce?"

"Here", Ray sighed picking up his proton pack. "Take this. Maybe you can use it for parts."

"No way", Winston said hanging the pack on the wall. "It stays here. Under those big ears and that fluffy tail, you're still a Ghostbuster."

"We're wasting our time", Egon said pulling Peter to the door. "Come on."

"I'll stay here with Ray", Denise said. "He and I need to have that long waited talk."

"Bye guys", Ray waved.

"Can we talk now?" she asked the minute they were alone.

"Yeah. What do we need to talk about?"

Denise looked around the shoe store and sighed. With Ray's new job, she knew they weren't going to make enough money they were going to need.

"I really wish you would reconsider this", she said. "Your new job means we'll have to move here. The way these people treat you, I don't want to stay."

"We won't be able to stay in the city", Ray said. "It's too far for me to travel back and forth for work."

"Then get your job as a Ghostbuster back. My job at the university won't cover all our payments we'll have and neither will this silly job. You'll need the job because…"

"Because what?" he asked. "I can't keep messing up. Why should I keep that job."

"Because I'm going to have a baby!" Denise blurted out.


	8. Bring His Confidence Back

Ray stood looking at Denise in shock.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant", she repeated. "I'm going to have a baby. Ray, you're going to be a dad."

"A baby?" Ray asked. "No that can't be. I'm not ready to be a dad. When did this happen?"

"Two months ago after we got rid of the Boogeyman", Denise answered. "You'd better get ready to be a dad cause ready or not, it'll be here in seven months' time."

The door opened as a customer walked in.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?" Denise said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks", Ray said.

He sighed and kept his head down as he started working. She frowned and watched sadly as Ray reduced himself from a hero to a shoe store bunny. He hopped as he carried a pair of shoes to the customer.

"Hoppy says protect your arches", Ray said holding out the pair of shoes.

"You look ridiculous in that outfit!" the customer laughed.

Denise and Ray turned as they heard the sirens from the Ecto-One. They stepped outside to see the Ecto-One driving away as a ghost followed. The ghost was huge, consisting of a couple of lamps, tree branches and a sleeping bag. Winston was behind the wheel and drove into wet cement, getting the car stuck. The Ghostbusters inside yelled as the ghost flew above the car.

"Ray, they need help!" Denise said.

"Hey, cottontail", the customer said. "How about a little service?"

"Yeah, hold that thought", Ray said running off.

"Get your own shoes", Denise said following him.

Ray got his proton pack and put on his Ghostbuster uniform over his bunny costume before running out the door.

"Go get him, honey!" Denise said with a smile.

She followed Ray as he ran down the street where the Ghostbusters were, currently disarmed. They laid in the wet cement looking up at the ghost.

"Heads up, guys!" Ray said running down the street.

"Yo!" Winston smiled. "Ghost bunny to the rescue!"

Denise stepped beside the Ghostbusters as she watched the ghost approach Ray.

"You guys aren't going to help him?" she asked.

"No, we figured we'd let him do it on his own", Peter said with a smile, giving her a wink.

"Oh, I see."

Denise watched Ray approach the ghost with full confidence. Everyone frowned as the ghost suddenly went crazy. It flew toward an ice cream truck that was coming down the street. Slimer dumped the costume and started attacking the truck, wanting some ice cream.

"Slimer?" Ray said in surprise.

"Nice move, spook breath", Peter glared.

"That's your allowance for a month, Slimer", Egon said. "Better head home."

"Slimer gets an allowance?" Denise asked.

She turned to Ray to see him looking down sad. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"Thanks for the effort guys", Ray said. "But it's no use. Shoes are my life now."

He turned and walked back to the shoe store.

"Ray", Denise sighed.

"It might've worked if we had something like that winged puma", Winston said.

"The man knows his mind", Peter said. "But we stay until we change him."

"Thanks, guys", Denise said as she hugged them. "This means a lot and I'll be sure to thank you after all this is done. Not just me, but Ray and the baby as well."

"Baby?" Winston asked. "No, you can't be…"

"Yep", she said with a smile. "Found out yesterday."

"Wow, who would've thought Ray had it in him?" Peter asked.


	9. A Spellbook

Denise sighed as she sat in the shoe store watching Ray work. So far he was getting very little respect from all of the customers. They would either laugh at him or complain about shoes. Ray looked at her sitting behind the counter noticing how bored she looked.

"Look, why don't you go to the parade?" he told her. "I'll be here for a while. You go have some fun."

"It won't be fun without you", Denise said. "Come on! You're supposed to be the grand marshal, not Alan."

"That's history."

Ray carried a box of high heels to a woman who was waiting. She tried them on before giving them back.

"These are too high!" she complained.

She watched as Ray broke the heel off and handed the shoe back.

"How about flats?" he asked.

Denise turned as she heard the door open. Right away she frowned as she saw Elaine walk inside.

"Howdy, boot bunny", Elaine said smiling.

Ray smiled widely as he got up and walked toward her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're going to miss the parade."

"The main attraction's right here", Elaine chuckled as she tugged the ears on his costume. "Whatever's happened, Ray I know it's not your fault. You tried, and that's what makes a real hero."

"If it's all the same, I would like to see more shoes", the customer complained.

"Yeah, yeah", Ray sighed as he rushed to the back room.

Elaine rushed with him to help out. Denise frowned in jealousy as she joined them.

"This better be the one, or it's no sale", Ray frowned as he climbed the ladder to reach the shoes on the top shelf.

As he grabbed the box, a book slid off the top. Elaine and Ray gasped as they looked at it. Denise picked it up and began reading it.

"It's a book of spells", she said.

"To make…shoes?" Elaine asked.

"No, you twit. To surround ghost with negative energy! I knew Alan was up to something!"

"No wonder my equipment messed up!" Ray said. "It works on positive energy."

"Favish!" Elaine frowned. "That rusty shoehorn."

"He doesn't know what he's doing. Something terrible can happen."

"Worse than the bunny suit?" Elaine asked.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Denise said crossing her arms. "You said you kept up with Ray's stories. Remember that incident in New York a couple years back? Imagine that, but worse."

"How much worse?"

"You don't want to know", Ray said. "Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed Denise's hand as they ran out of the store.

"What about my shoes?" the customer yelled.

"Shove those shoes where the sun don't shine!" Denise yelled back.


	10. The Winged Puma

Ray, Denise and Elaine ran as fast as they could, trying to get to the parade.

"I still don't understand", Elaine said. "What's going to happen?"

"The town could be destroyed, for one", Denise said rolling her eyes.

They stopped as they suddenly felt the ground shaking. They heard the townspeople scream and run for safety.

"Ray, look!" Denise said pointing up ahead.

Alan stood on his parade float which was just a giant shoe. Beneath him, the street began to crack and split in two. A giant ball of an evil spirit rose from the street and took shape of a demon.

"That's the winged puma!" Peter said as they saw.

"Unless that's Slimer, we're in big trouble", Ray said.

The winged puma turned and started breathing fire in every direction. Alan started running in their direction and stopped in front of Denise, grabbing the spell book.

"Give me that!" he said pulling.

"You dirty rat!" Denise yelled as he ran off with the book. "This is all your fault!"

Alan stood in front of the winged puma and flipped through the pages of the book.

"Now I'll show them some real ghost busting."

The winged puma took a deep breath and exhaled fire at Alan. He dropped the book and ran, leaving it to burn.

"Definitely not Slimer", Ray said as he pulled Denise and Elaine away.

They watched as the winged puma chased Alan back to his store before destroying it.

"How cute", Peter said. "It followed him home."

He, Egon and Winston fired their proton blasters, having no effect on the winged puma.

"Elaine, Denise", Ray said. "I need you to stay right here."

He ran toward the rest of the Ghostbusters ready to help.

"Hey, it's no good!" he said. "It's surrounded by negative energy!"

"Now you tell us!" Peter frowned as the winged puma broke past their blasts.

The Ghostbusters yelled in fear as they ran from the winged puma. They ran into an alley wear the puma cornered them.

"Hey, furball!" Ray said picking up a trashcan. "Here's a present for you!"

He threw the trashcan at the puma who incinerated it with its fiery breath. It then turned its attention to Ray and breathed fire at him.

"Ray!" Denise yelled out.

"Takes more than a little hot air to stop a Ghostbuster", he said as he stood completely unharmed.

He ran around the corner with the winged puma right behind him.

"He needs help", Denise said. "He can't do this alone."

"Are you nuts?" Elaine asked. "Ray told us to stay here where we'll be safe."

"It won't be safe if that winged puma kills him!"

She pulled away from Elaine and ran trying to figure out how she could help him. Denise saw Ray stop at a hardware store and pick up a screwdriver. The winged puma followed Ray to an alley where Ray stepped into and began tinkering with the proton blaster. He stepped out of and fired his blaster. This time, it had an effect as the puma backed away and flew into the sky.

Denise smiled but she knew it wasn't over. The Ghostbusters needed to destroy the winged puma, but how were they going to follow it? Denise smiled as she ran back to the parade, getting an idea.

* * *

"We got to go after it", Ray said looking at the sky as the Ghostbusters gathered.

"I didn't hear that", Peter said cleaning out his ears.

"He's right", Egon said. "That puma will destroy anything it comes across."

"Including us", Peter pointed out.

"Hey!"

The Ghostbusters turned to see Denise driving Alan's shoe float toward them. Now it had a balloon that looked like Ray tied to the float.

"You guys need a lift?" she asked.

"Just what we need!" Ray said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.


	11. Back on the Job

Denise joined the Ghostbusters as they rode the shoe float, flying into the air with the balloon made for Ray. Everyone looked scared when they realized how high they were flying. They were up past the trees and buildings.

"That boot bunny job doesn't look half bad right about now", Peter said.

"I never knew you had a birthmark under your chin, Ray", Winston said looking at the detail on the balloon.

"I did", Denise smiled. "Being married and sleeping with the man has its benefits."

"As if we needed to know that", Peter frowned.

They turned to see Ray tinkering with everyone's proton blasters.

"Polarity reversed on those beam throwers, Ray?" Egon asked.

"And none too soon", Ray answered.

Straight ahead of them was the winged puma flying toward them.

"Cabby at 2 o'clock", Winston said as everyone aimed their blasters.

"Get it right the first time", Peter said. "Or else we're an instant piñata."

The Ghostbusters blasted at the puma, but it dodged, making them miss completely. The puma took a deep breath and breath a strong breath of air, blowing them back. The Ghostbusters kept their fingers on their blasters, firing out of control until the balloon popped.

"I never thought it would end like this!" Peter said. "Fighting a flying cat from inside a shoe!"

"What are we going to do?" Denise asked when she saw the ground coming up fast.

"He's coming around again!" Egon said pointing to the puma.

"Right according to my plan!" Ray smirked.

"You got a plan?" Peter asked.

"It involved us falling like this?" Denise asked.

"Fire!" Ray commanded.

The Ghostbusters fired their proton blasters at the puma as it flew toward them. This time they hit it, rendering it motionless.

Egon threw the ghost trap toward the puma and stepped on the button opening it. Everyone smiled as the puma was sucked into the trap. That however didn't stop them from land-crashing into a tree.

"Nice plan, Ray", Peter said.

"Next time warn me what your plan is", Denise said as she climbed out of the float.

"You shouldn't have come anyway", Ray said. "There was a big risk we could've lost the baby. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you or the baby."

"Ray…"

She looked at him surprised as he hugged her. Denise smiled and hugged him back.

"You're not freaking out about the baby anymore", she said. "Does this mean you're ready to be a dad?"

"I think I am", he said.

"Here", Egon said tossing the trap. "You keep the puma, Ray."

"And if you ever think about quitting again, we'll feed you to him", Winston said.

Ray smiled as he looked at the trap and turned to Denise.

"Let's go tell everyone Ray Stantz is back on the job."

* * *

Everyone watched as Alan started rebuilding his shoe store from scratch.

"This insurance company will never believe this", he grumbled.

"Favish was so jealous of you, he decided to use magic and make you look bad, Ray", Elaine explained.

"But you were just too quick on the draw", Winston added.

"Ray!" everyone heard. 'Ray! Ray, my boy!"

They all turned to see the mayor, as well as the town's citizens running toward them.

"We figure we owe you an apology", the mayor said. "The parade's ready to start again."

"With the right grand marshal ", the mayor's aid added as he place the marshal crown on Ray's head.

"I'm so proud of you, honey", Denise said kissing his cheek.

Everyone cheered as Ray shook the mayor's hand.

"Apology accepted", he said. "Just tell me where to stand."

"Right behind you", the mayor side.

Ray turned and gasped. Right behind him was a giant puma. He quickly grabbed his proton blaster and fired at it until it burst into smithereens.

"It's just a float, Ray", Denise giggled.

"Quick on the draw, Ray", Peter teased.

"From now on, I'll call you "float buster", Elaine teased as well.

"Just call", Ray said blushing.

Elaine smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush a deeper shade of red.

"Hey!" Denise said. "Back off! He's mine."

"Sorry to say so", Ray nodded. "It's true. I'm happily married and now with a baby on the way."

The crowd cheered as Ray hugged Denise.

* * *

_Well that's all for this story, folks. Stay tuned for my next fic which will be based on the second movie._


End file.
